


wedding night

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

★★★

摘下领结，解开领口的几颗纽扣，光一松了口气，不得不说举办婚礼的确是一件累人的事情，剛曾提议要旅行结婚，是他执意要举办婚礼，毕竟求婚没有精心准备，婚礼总不能马虎。

说到求婚，的确是草率了些。三个月前，大概是交往一周年的节点，他加班到深夜，赶好了要上交的报告，对着电脑发呆，这才想起是个特殊日子，于是他收拾妥当，赶往剛的公寓。交往的这一年来，他们出于半同居的状态，总是兴致起来了就随一方回家，翌日一早就穿对方的衣服上班，所以学生们经常会发现光一系着剛的皮带，剛穿着光一的皮衣这种事情。时间久了，几乎全校都认定他们是一对。可是光一觉得不够，在这深夜里，他才终于意识到他觉得这样不够，他想要与剛携手起誓，向世界宣告他们要一起终老的决心。

进到屋子的时候，剛坐在沙发上，手里还捧着一个吃了一半的布丁。

“我饿了。”他咬着汤匙笑着说。

“那要不要改吃我。”

剛不紧不慢地继续吃手中的布丁，发出无奈的笑声。

“是我吃你还是你吃我啊？”

手伸进衣衫，几番逗弄，已是待采撷的坚实红豆。

“你说呢？”

凑近便闻到牛奶布丁透出的香气，是荡着撩拨的旖旎。毛织的长裤从腰间滑落，手高举过头，衣衫拂过，弄乱了一头发丝。光一并不着急，他要抱着赤裸的人回到卧室。屋内暖气足，却也让赤身的剛冷得一抖，所幸投入温软的床铺之后，光一便带着全身的热气覆了上去。迎面的热吻之下，光一摸到了床头柜上面摆着的、上次用剩的半瓶的润滑。

光一说想念他。

可是上次做也不过是一个星期之前。

浴缸的边缘摆着两瓶沐浴露，有一瓶尚未开封，之前光一说喜欢，剛便趁着还没有用完又买了一瓶。但其实他知道，他说的喜欢是盲目的，只要是他身上的味道，他都会说喜欢，光一从来就没有掩饰过对他近乎变态的喜欢。

脚踝交叠，一缸热水里，他们面对面坐着，剛摩挲着光一腰腹那分明的线条，他也从来没有掩饰过对光一近乎变态的喜欢。

“剛。”

“嗯？”

“挑个日子，我们结婚吧。”

“你就觉得我肯定会答应？”

光一不语，他稍稍移动身体，摇晃了一缸温水。

“我可以答应你。”剛说。

★★★

愈发接近的脚步声，打断了光一的思绪。光一发誓，这大概是他这辈子眼睛睁得最大的一次，那蓬松的白色正包裹他的新婚爱人。

婚礼上俩人穿的款式类似的白色西服，是剛挑选的，当时接过来试穿的时候，光一的目光注视着橱窗摆放着的婚纱迟迟没有离去，剛对他说要不要索性改成婚纱。

光一是摇了头的，因为他只当是玩笑话。

原来不是玩笑话。

裙摆庞大的婚纱裙向自己移过来，剛提起裙摆，坐到了婚床之上。光一当时看中的，是一款设计相当保守的婚纱，繁复花纹的蕾丝布料从胸口包裹到双臂，缎布在腰腹收紧。光一坐在剛身旁，撩起他垂下的发丝，视线捕捉到发红的耳根，他凑近轻轻吹了口气，于是红晕迅速蔓延，他转过身，开始解光一衬衫上尚未解完的纽扣，光一握住他的手，手伸入那庞大的裙摆之内。贴着紧实大腿上的，是连接着丝袜和胯部的吊带，他轻轻一扯又松开，吊带弹动，发出击打声响。继续深入，触感丝滑，并无内裤。

“新婚礼物，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”光一钻进那宽大的裙摆内部，指尖拨弄，舌尖舔舐，节奏吞吐。剛撑着床，难耐地喘着气。

稍后背部拉链滑动，上衣褪去，露出了内里的束腰衬裙，厚重的婚纱经过脚尖，被放到了一旁的沙发之上。光一提起剛的左腿，沿着吊带下部，一路亲吻着腿间细嫩的肌肤。一双小腿上的腿毛被尽数剃光，光一一时间觉得有些陌生。

“为什么都剃了？”

“这样穿蕾丝丝袜比较好看。”

皮带抽出，裤链拉下，裤子成了一团，被留在地板之上。“有腿毛也好看。”

昂扬的性器长驱直入，今夜的第一下冲撞已是甜美可人，快感刹那渗透五内。光一身上的衬衫尚未脱下，敞开的胸膛贴近，碰到了那略带坚硬的束腰衬裙。方才光一还在赞叹这衬裙托起了剛圆滚的胸部，此刻只觉得碍事，胡乱解开那后面的排扣，才终于肌肤相亲。

剛圈着光一的后颈，凑上与之亲吻，喘息未止，随着进出的节奏，动作频频中断，剛置气，便咬了一口光一的鼻尖，力度不轻，留下了粉红的牙印。

抬起的后臀在撞击之下逐渐泛出桃红，吊带松落，跟随频率一下又一下地晃动着，剛骨节分明的手握住光一壮硕的上臂，握出浅浅的痕。

他眼神失焦，光一的额头冒着细汗，在这昏黄的灯光之下，竟像金光闪烁。恍惚间，他回想起高中时期的自己，若是那时也有一位这样的先生，他是不是也会不顾廉耻地趁着放学补习主动勾引。他绝对会为了他，在某次测验故意失分，只想引起他注意。

或许会在面对面的时候故意在课桌之下轻轻勾他的脚踝，或许会在课前躲在讲台之下只为在课上扯扯他的裤腿，或许会假装生病躲到校医室借着床铺旁的白布遮挡亲亲他的脸颊。

即使是假设，他相信自己会得手。

毕竟谁都说难追的这位教授，现在已经成了他的丈夫。

“我爱你。”剛说。

“我也爱你。”

十指相扣，压在床头，进出继续反复。

★★★

春末的夜晚里情潮涌动。

既能相爱便是战胜天荒，今后亦能有幸地老。


	2. 婚后实录

KT  
不过脑子的沙雕番外  
不负责任的完全ooc

——————————

“你回来啦！”光一才进门，行李箱都没来得及脱手，就被小熊一样的剛抱住，健壮的双臂被压得紧紧的，一瞬间觉得这拥抱是要令人窒息的。吧唧亲一口，又吧唧亲一口，亲着亲着就感觉自己是不是被当成一根快要融化的雪糕条。剛的身上香香的，是芝士黄油之类被烘烤过的味道，光一往厨房一瞄，果然看到了一堆面包蛋糕之类的东西。

“想我了？”

“kochan一去就是一个月，根本就不记得家里还有个太太了。”剛撒着娇，扯扯光一的皮带扣。

背心遮不住的白花花的双臂，光一捏了捏，毫不意外地发现果然变得更肉了，这身体跟牛奶布丁做的一样。

“不等我先去洗个澡？”

“一起。”剛笑嘻嘻的，左肩带从圆润的肩膀溜下来。

看来这就是他堂本光一回国的第一个任务。

都说有些事情不到结婚之后是显露不出来的，你看看，堂本光一也没有想到，他的太太居然会黏人黏到这种程度。或许会有人说，出差一个月不回来，太太挂念是正常的，但事实上，他们上个星期还待在一起。

先把时间拨回到一个月前，堂本光一准备出发前往新加坡参加学术交流。堂本剛将他收拾好的背包里的东西全都倒出来，给他换上了一个小皮箱，往里头杂七杂八的放了一堆。

“你出去，别看我收拾东西。”剛当时是这么对他说的。

因此直到到达新加坡一个星期之后，堂本光一才知道那皮箱的暗袋里装了这么多东西。

说起暗袋，那就不得不提发现东西前一天晚上他们的视频通话。

酒店的信号很好，通讯软件的服务器也很好，因此他可以清清楚楚地看到，他的太太在电脑前跟他视频的时候，还拿着手机点来点去。

“你别光看手机，看看我啊！”音调形成了跌宕起伏的波浪线。

“别急，我给你买了礼物。”他一边说一边用手捏住了他软乎乎的脸蛋。

好想啾一口啊，光一想，要是再能挼挼他就再好不过了。

然后光一的手机收到一条信息，是一张截图，机票订单的截图。

“所以，kochan要把地址告诉我，礼物才能送货上门哦。”剛在那头懒洋洋地说，“我要睡了，编辑好直接发给我。”

那屏幕上最后的影像，是剛被紫色棉布内裤包裹着的圆滚滚的屁屁。

和一声轻轻的晚安。

不，正确来说是，剛又回到屏幕前，脸怼到镜头上。

“做春梦的话对象必须是我哦。”

实话跟你讲，堂本光一当时就疯掉了，在房间里上蹦下跳的，还考虑着要不要把房间换更大的。当然换房间这个事情，被酒店前台以只剩下单人标准房为由宣告无法实现。

据酒店前台回忆，那个日本教授穿着浴袍，胡子也没刮，大半夜突然下楼兴奋地说要换大房间，越大越好，最好有按摩浴缸的时候，她真的以为碰上变态了。

如果酒店前台知道他的剛是怎么进去的，可能会报警。

当然堂本光一当时扒他裤子的时候只觉得这种行为可爱。

堂本光一刚结束一天的活动，正准备问问他的小朋友到哪了，需不需要去接他，结果前脚进门，就听到人就在床上笑。

“剛……你怎么进来的？”

“打扫卫生的阿姨换浴室毛巾的时候，我溜进来躲衣柜里了。”

“那可太危险了，要是有坏人怎么办？”光一皱起嘴巴鼻子摇摇头。

“你发现得太晚了，坏人已经进来了。”

“oh～no！”

某年近四十大学教授在线饰演做作男星，“极不情愿”地在爱人面前脱掉衣服束手就擒。

一个星期零六天后，堂本光一依依不舍地与堂本剛机场挥别。

出发前，他们还在床上打了一架。

一个月的出差，有一半时间他们都待在一起。而实际上，剛之所以没有继续留下，是因为年假休完了，学院那边给他发邮件说他再不回来学生们脖子都伸长了。

对了，差点忘了说，暗袋里的东西就是他们惯用的那牌子的床上用品。

★★★

浴室直击

花洒喷下的细密水丝，打到剛的背上，一路流淌，聚到臀缝，被光一的性器捅到内里，溢出的水滴与其他水滴一起，从剛结实的大腿划过，滴答落到地上，剛的左手张开五指，扒住了正打着滑的玻璃隔门，另一只手握着光一的手臂，光一抓着他的臀部，深深浅浅地进攻碾磨，同时套弄着他的前端。

剛呼出的气在玻璃上形成小小的云朵，云朵消失又出现。他肩膀被突然咬住，随后被力道不轻地啄吸，他嗔怪，“你轻点！”

亲亲他的肩膀当作抚慰，随后一路沿着吻上去，细腻的后颈和耳后尤其怕痒，剛偏过头要躲。

然后转过身，湿漉漉地搂着对方接吻，唇舌交缠发出的滋滋水声，显得无法被掩盖。光一托起剛的左腿，再次进入他的身体。

“对……就是那里……啊～慢点慢点……”

★★★

年初体检的时候，医生看着病历说剛身体比去年健康了许多，要继续保持锻炼的好习惯，剛在那听着，直接红了脸。

因为空出一个房间放了光一的健身器材，他的确比以往更常健身。只是每次健身练到汗津津时，他与光一目光交汇，就会发现练得热乎乎的身体，会比平常欲望更强烈一些，于是难免宽衣解带与之交欢，自此性爱成了他们健身流程的一个项目。

堂本剛保证，他不是故意一听到锻炼就想到这样那样的。

诊室里坐在旁边等候的堂本光一赶紧遮住了自己发烫的耳朵，再听到医生说身体是不会骗人的，平时有什么习惯都会在身体有所体现这类的话，他差点哼了一声。

★★★

性器在剛身体里冲撞，刺激反复而强烈，他足背绷紧，白液射到光一的腹部，又被温水冲掉。光一抱着发泄后身体软绵绵的剛，再抽插十数下，微温的液体留在他的甬道，性器抽离，那液体便慢慢地沿着大腿内侧流下来。

“洗太久了，手指头都皱皱的。”

光一正拿着花洒细细冲洗剛被击打得粉红的臀部，剛突然回头伸出手指凑到光一眼前。那么毫不意外的，手被放到嘴边亲了一口。

“别拿这种眼神看我，不然明天下不来床。”

“次次都这么讲，实际上不还是我假装下不了床给你面子而已。”

“有本事跟我通宵做！”

“你神经病啊！一把年纪了谁通宵做爱啊！不怕闪着腰！”

“要闪了腰的话就你坐在我身上，不许骑着骑着就说累。”

“你怎么知道是我累了还是我给你面子让你好好表现？”

光一听了沉默了一阵，看着脸上粉扑扑的剛，接着说，“回床上再做一次好不好？”

“好。”

遂迅速擦干身体步向卧室。

★★★

厨房里的蛋糕面包之类的东西，估计只有等他们半夜需要补充能量才会想起来了。

end

KT  
不过脑子的沙雕番外  
不负责任的完全ooc

——————————

“你回来啦！”光一才进门，行李箱都没来得及脱手，就被小熊一样的剛抱住，健壮的双臂被压得紧紧的，一瞬间觉得这拥抱是要令人窒息的。吧唧亲一口，又吧唧亲一口，亲着亲着就感觉自己是不是被当成一根快要融化的雪糕条。剛的身上香香的，是芝士黄油之类被烘烤过的味道，光一往厨房一瞄，果然看到了一堆面包蛋糕之类的东西。

“想我了？”

“kochan一去就是一个月，根本就不记得家里还有个太太了。”剛撒着娇，扯扯光一的皮带扣。

背心遮不住的白花花的双臂，光一捏了捏，毫不意外地发现果然变得更肉了，这身体跟牛奶布丁做的一样。

“不等我先去洗个澡？”

“一起。”剛笑嘻嘻的，左肩带从圆润的肩膀溜下来。

看来这就是他堂本光一回国的第一个任务。

都说有些事情不到结婚之后是显露不出来的，你看看，堂本光一也没有想到，他的太太居然会黏人黏到这种程度。或许会有人说，出差一个月不回来，太太挂念是正常的，但事实上，他们上个星期还待在一起。

先把时间拨回到一个月前，堂本光一准备出发前往新加坡参加学术交流。堂本剛将他收拾好的背包里的东西全都倒出来，给他换上了一个小皮箱，往里头杂七杂八的放了一堆。

“你出去，别看我收拾东西。”剛当时是这么对他说的。

因此直到到达新加坡一个星期之后，堂本光一才知道那皮箱的暗袋里装了这么多东西。

说起暗袋，那就不得不提发现东西前一天晚上他们的视频通话。

酒店的信号很好，通讯软件的服务器也很好，因此他可以清清楚楚地看到，他的太太在电脑前跟他视频的时候，还拿着手机点来点去。

“你别光看手机，看看我啊！”音调形成了跌宕起伏的波浪线。

“别急，我给你买了礼物。”他一边说一边用手捏住了他软乎乎的脸蛋。

好想啾一口啊，光一想，要是再能挼挼他就再好不过了。

然后光一的手机收到一条信息，是一张截图，机票订单的截图。

“所以，kochan要把地址告诉我，礼物才能送货上门哦。”剛在那头懒洋洋地说，“我要睡了，编辑好直接发给我。”

那屏幕上最后的影像，是剛被紫色棉布内裤包裹着的圆滚滚的屁屁。

和一声轻轻的晚安。

不，正确来说是，剛又回到屏幕前，脸怼到镜头上。

“做春梦的话对象必须是我哦。”

实话跟你讲，堂本光一当时就疯掉了，在房间里上蹦下跳的，还考虑着要不要把房间换更大的。当然换房间这个事情，被酒店前台以只剩下单人标准房为由宣告无法实现。

据酒店前台回忆，那个日本教授穿着浴袍，胡子也没刮，大半夜突然下楼兴奋地说要换大房间，越大越好，最好有按摩浴缸的时候，她真的以为碰上变态了。

如果酒店前台知道他的剛是怎么进去的，可能会报警。

当然堂本光一当时扒他裤子的时候只觉得这种行为可爱。

堂本光一刚结束一天的活动，正准备问问他的小朋友到哪了，需不需要去接他，结果前脚进门，就听到人就在床上笑。

“剛……你怎么进来的？”

“打扫卫生的阿姨换浴室毛巾的时候，我溜进来躲衣柜里了。”

“那可太危险了，要是有坏人怎么办？”光一皱起嘴巴鼻子摇摇头。

“你发现得太晚了，坏人已经进来了。”

“oh～no！”

某年近四十大学教授在线饰演做作男星，“极不情愿”地在爱人面前脱掉衣服束手就擒。

一个星期零六天后，堂本光一依依不舍地与堂本剛机场挥别。

出发前，他们还在床上打了一架。

一个月的出差，有一半时间他们都待在一起。而实际上，剛之所以没有继续留下，是因为年假休完了，学院那边给他发邮件说他再不回来学生们脖子都伸长了。

对了，差点忘了说，暗袋里的东西就是他们惯用的那牌子的床上用品。

★★★

浴室直击

花洒喷下的细密水丝，打到剛的背上，一路流淌，聚到臀缝，被光一的性器捅到内里，溢出的水滴与其他水滴一起，从剛结实的大腿划过，滴答落到地上，剛的左手张开五指，扒住了正打着滑的玻璃隔门，另一只手握着光一的手臂，光一抓着他的臀部，深深浅浅地进攻碾磨，同时套弄着他的前端。

剛呼出的气在玻璃上形成小小的云朵，云朵消失又出现。他肩膀被突然咬住，随后被力道不轻地啄吸，他嗔怪，“你轻点！”

亲亲他的肩膀当作抚慰，随后一路沿着吻上去，细腻的后颈和耳后尤其怕痒，剛偏过头要躲。

然后转过身，湿漉漉地搂着对方接吻，唇舌交缠发出的滋滋水声，显得无法被掩盖。光一托起剛的左腿，再次进入他的身体。

“对……就是那里……啊～慢点慢点……”

★★★

年初体检的时候，医生看着病历说剛身体比去年健康了许多，要继续保持锻炼的好习惯，剛在那听着，直接红了脸。

因为空出一个房间放了光一的健身器材，他的确比以往更常健身。只是每次健身练到汗津津时，他与光一目光交汇，就会发现练得热乎乎的身体，会比平常欲望更强烈一些，于是难免宽衣解带与之交欢，自此性爱成了他们健身流程的一个项目。

堂本剛保证，他不是故意一听到锻炼就想到这样那样的。

诊室里坐在旁边等候的堂本光一赶紧遮住了自己发烫的耳朵，再听到医生说身体是不会骗人的，平时有什么习惯都会在身体有所体现这类的话，他差点哼了一声。

★★★

性器在剛身体里冲撞，刺激反复而强烈，他足背绷紧，白液射到光一的腹部，又被温水冲掉。光一抱着发泄后身体软绵绵的剛，再抽插十数下，微温的液体留在他的甬道，性器抽离，那液体便慢慢地沿着大腿内侧流下来。

“洗太久了，手指头都皱皱的。”

光一正拿着花洒细细冲洗剛被击打得粉红的臀部，剛突然回头伸出手指凑到光一眼前。那么毫不意外的，手被放到嘴边亲了一口。

“别拿这种眼神看我，不然明天下不来床。”

“次次都这么讲，实际上不还是我假装下不了床给你面子而已。”

“有本事跟我通宵做！”

“你神经病啊！一把年纪了谁通宵做爱啊！不怕闪着腰！”

“要闪了腰的话就你坐在我身上，不许骑着骑着就说累。”

“你怎么知道是我累了还是我给你面子让你好好表现？”

光一听了沉默了一阵，看着脸上粉扑扑的剛，接着说，“回床上再做一次好不好？”

“好。”

遂迅速擦干身体步向卧室。

★★★

厨房里的蛋糕面包之类的东西，估计只有等他们半夜需要补充能量才会想起来了。

end


End file.
